The First
by Mhor
Summary: A lonely sangheilian comes to terms with her love for the human race and her spite for the restrictions in her own. Faced with a once in a lifetime chance, she has to decide, humans or the Covenant? Original by: Deunan and Hawkings. REVISED.
1. The Sangheilian Way

**_The First._**

_The Sangheili Way._

_By: Deunan and Hawkings.  
(If you want to read the original, go look up Story: "Isunusi the First" or Author: "Deunan and Hawkings/Neheh Kha.")_

_Revised by: Kaimaler._

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not, never have, and never will, own Halo, it's sequels/prequels/sellouts or anything of the sort. They belong to Bungie, they have their own website just rubbing it in your face about how much money they make off it. Go ahead. Check them out._

_(Guess what italics mean? Yes! Talking in sangheilian!)_

* * *

A sangheilian jogged down the corridor, panting with every step. Turning a corner to fast for her own good, the sangheilian grabbed the door frame and spun herself into the sliding doors which opened just in time.

Looking around, the sangheilian noticed a few others in cots, some conscious, some under medication.

"Here." Another said, gesturing the sangheilian to the cot he stood aside, "This is he." On the cot rested a Gold clad male, part of his amour torn from his right chest and arm. "He has not awoken since our warrior's returned him to us."

The sangheilian nodded, carefully controlling her breathing from running so long and from so far, "I will run tests, however, I will ask of you to leave. Presence of others can disturb the patient and more often then not, distract me." The female pointed to the infirmaries door, with a final glance and no doubt a prayer to the Prophet's, the sangheili left his brother.

Upon examining the Aristocrat, the sangheilian confirmed his state. Externally, he was unharmed, though through deeper testes, she had found multiple fractures and bruised bones. No injuries serious enough to cause permanent damage thankfully.

Easily, the female removed the amour, having the cot draw back into the wall and out again with the Aristocrat dressed in next to nothing, yet it was better then nudity. She quickly tended to the damaged areas, upper arm, hand, rib cage, thigh, and pectoral. It was a simple task, not daunting in the slightest. His brother was worried over a few scratches.

Cleaning up the medical supplies, she left the infirmary. Before exiting, she quickly checked to see if there was any more medics' rushing down the halls with wounded warriors.

Seeing nothing coming and no one going, she walked inconspicuously down the halls, she had one final task before her shift ended and she could finally finish her day.

After dodging some close calls by the rushed in injured, the other medical attendants could help them. After heading down multiple floors, taking well over an hour to actually reach her destination due to the new group of patients being hauled through the corridors, yet she had finally made it to her last duty; the prison block.

Recently, there had been a shipment of humans into the holding cells, not many unfortunately, merely a patrol group it seemed. Until one looked deeper, no one could see that the humans captured were lead by a Captain who was well known on both sides, Covenant and human armies.

He was famous to the human forces and infamous to the Covenant. He had led countless humans into battle with brave sangheilian warriors, most of his battles he had won and ended forcing her into a long week. Injured or dying, she healed them the best she could without being called out for scientific heresy.

The room was quiet except for the occasional cough by the prisoners.

"_Naju 'Manoree_." The guard spoke, "_Finally come to take your shift_?" He huffed, standing up from leaning on the wall, "_You are late again_."

Grumbling to herself, she answered, "_I had a last minute addition to my patients, and he was brother to an Honor Guard. I had no real choice on when my duties ended._" The guard huffed, "_I will be taking over now Eldu so go and enjoy your waste of time_." She smirked as the red clad chuckled and left his post right as Naju took it.

It was a simple job to watch the ill humans as she pulled up her program on a holopad. Reading over her latest studies in the medical ward, Naju took a good look around, examining the cells as the humans inside awaited their inevitable end. After the heretic caught last month, that would be a sight to see if Naju could make it.

Correcting her notes and staring non-stop at the humans in the cells as if trying to see through their skin and learn more about their internal structure. Naju figured it wouldn't be too comfortable to watch a sangheilian, the race currently holding them captive, and would cause some distress. Then again, they were prisoners.

Pleased with the change of thought, Naju stood, grinning mischievously, as if she had just tricked her own mind into allowing this privilege for a short time.

Naju approached the cells one by one, taking careful watch over the human inside. One was large, very dark skin, humans deem this coloration a different breed of themselves, but what makes this darker male different the younger, paler male in the next cell different, besides skin tone, was an anomaly to Naju. Still, beyond the large dark male and the young human in the adjacent cell, Naju continued on. Taking in the sights of the human body moving, she watched closely as it acted in new ways to the confines of its imprisonment.

There was another, what appeared to be a young Caucasian male, though he was a shaded color then the pale human before, he kept a certain aura about him. Something that spoke to Naju to stray from him. So she did, ignoring the unending glares tossed spitefully from the prisoners of war.

Naju was smiling brightly, a few things were fixed, how their bones move, what can a switch of atmosphere do to their lungs and how long it takes for them to sense it and their bodies to react.

One could also say Naju had a knack for naming them to, she knew from the patch on their chest was their name. It was a uniform thing to the humans apparently; none of them didn't have a name tag. However, their uniforms themselves Naju could read clearly, most were privates; there was a sergeant, but nothing more at the moment.

As she crossed the room to the opposite side, Naju changed the file holder to a new pack in her holopad. At first the study of human functions was interesting, now she was letting her imagination run wild. Checking names and rankings, their suits and the damage done, Naju admitted to herself that a bit of free thinking was alright. She came up with stories focused mostly around the ranks rather then the names unlike what she would have done for her race, names were apparently not given in the same way.

There was a private called Mitchell, he had black hair, short, he was average height for a human. He had a scar though, that interested Naju past her ability to understand and it cut itself directly across his face, from his left cheek, over his nose, to finish at his right cheek. What could have possibly caused it, she had not the slightest, but she enjoyed the possibilities that came with it.

Naju smiled in satisfaction to herself as she continued on past the scarred human and to the next cell.

It was odd, though, to see a human of any gender so elderly in war. From what Naju understood, humans held their elders safe from war, either to serve as strategists or admirals, the terms she had learned over the course of a few years, but nothing really came to mind when she saw him. So, instead of his name _Keyes_, strange as it was, she looked for his ranking symbol.

Naju stopped smiling; it was agonizing to think... This wasn't just some human named _Keyes_, this was Captain Keyes himself. Naju blinked in hopes to erase what could be her imagination still running wild, unfortunately, it wasn't. This was the Captain Keyes, brought from the human freight that blew up a few days ago.

_And he's on my ship! _Naju smiled excitedly, she was practically bursting with joy. The honor to meet such a hero of war was beyond something her imagination could ever achieve. This was a glorious day now, all the work in the medical ward finally paid off, she was actually standing in front of _the_Captain Keyes, who was currently ignoring her existence, but that didn't matter. He was here and now the day was perfect.

Naju took extensive notes, all about this one human, Captain Keyes. Maybe he was a great enemy of the Covenant and they have been trying to kill him specifically for years, yet that was no matter to Naju, she loved the human heroes because it seemed like whatever they did to be rewarded as a hero was vastly superior to the Covenant's heroes. Sure there were legendary Aristocrats and Councilors, but there were no daring stories of everyday minor domos doing suicidal missions and coming out victorious. There just wasn't.

Naju had heard of many human stories consisting of privates, equivalent of minor domos, going out against unbelievable odds and numbers only to cheat death, defeat the enemy and return home, awarded and promoted for their bravery and skill. Those were the stories Naju lost herself in frequently, she walked a fine edge of insanity and sanity now, the stories of the lost heroes of human warfare were heartbreaking, nothing like what the sangheilian who fell in battle, sure their families were saddened, but they went on like it never happened after a short while.

"What do you want?" A snarling voice snapped Naju out of her thoughts. She realized then she was staring at the Captain while she was whisked away into dreamland.

"_I do not-_" Naju shook her head, "I do not want anything, Captain. I..." Naju nervously rubbed her hands together, "I am afraid I was caught in the act... I apologize." She sunk her head down, embarrassed and inwardly flaming herself for such childish actions.

The Captain was surprised as Naju had not noticed through her own silent berating. The shock mostly was that she had the intelligence to spot a UNSC uniform ranking symbols at the same time he was stunned she spoke so... politely. Keyes could easily tell from the body structure, being that human females and sangheilian females had one thing in common, an easily made out chest. However, Keyes took it from the tone of her voice and her shape that there was no plausible way this sangheilian standing in front of him was male. The muscles were all different, hence his new approach.

"What act are we talking about?" He replied, yes he hated the sight of her free and him locked up, but if he could find a way out through a soft minor domo then he sure as hell was going to take it.

Naju turned a deeper blue, "Honestly, I have heard of you before. Your name is not..." Naju growled at herself for mincing words, "Your name is now, shall we say... spoken kindly here or on my home world, alike many of your kin I have heard of." She attempted not to insult or imply that she had cursed his name like others, "I must point out though that I have heard many of your stories in battle and that of other brave humans and... I very much enjoy them, your stories, however, tend to appear more. I am afraid that was what I was doing, I am more then thrilled to have you aboard my ship and... I was hoping you could tell me more." She smiled sheepishly.

Interested he was, Keyes still would take the first chance to kill a minor domo, currently, and Naju supported entertainment of sorts. To the other human prisoners, the fact she was speaking to one of them was such a shock they had to listen in. With Keyes opening a chance of a conversation and Naju being extremely embarrassed, the other humans felt it would be some kind of past time to speak up.

"Hey you, tall an' blue, what are ya' up to?" A taller then average human next to Keyes' cell asked, he leaned against the wall, looking out toward Naju who blinked and turned to him, "Whatever do you mean?" The question was confusing, it was obvious that she was talking to Keyes and even she knew humans were smart enough to know that, "I mean, what's your angle? Tryin' to get intel outta' us or somethin'?" He scoffed, crossing his arms and tilting his hat.

Naju took a moment, had she inadvertently asked something about human information on the war? A thought popped into her head that maybe, just maybe, when she said she had heard stories she may have mentioned her desire to hear more. Naju shook her hands in front of herself, "No, no, no. I did not mean anything of the sort."

"Then what did ya' mean, huh?" He was doubtful, which was expected and more then welcomed to Naju, they were trapped men, of course they would be weary of her.

Naju felt it best to explain her true intentions, "You must see it from my perspective." She took a deep breath, might as well enjoy this shift with the captured humans before Ynal comes to take the night shift, "In the Covenant we have our own war stories. Heroes who have faced death and lived, they are rewarded for their loyalty... I can never be a hero." She sighed, "No minor domo can, and no sangheilian can be unless born into a higher ranking family. Aristocrat's for example, you call them swordsmen, they are high ranking warriors, only the best sangheili can wield an energy sword and don the golden amour. For us lesser ranking our heroism goes unnoticed and therefore unrewarded. Humans though, either private or commanding officer can and will be honored for their sacrifice for their race, that is why I want to hear your stories. Clearly you have done something to be in this prison block."

A chuckle from the opposite side of the cells, Naju twisted to see the human male slumped against the wall near the force field, "Your not paid enough."

Keyes smirked and the other humans laughed, "Oh hell Blue, that happens all the time in the UNSC. Some solder does somethin' great and it goes past the superiors and never seen again." One human male said, "We're fine with it though, with the war the way it is, knowing we've done somethin' to help is better then just doin' our duty."

Naju nodded, "I am not." She said under her breath, "A warrior who goes beyond the line of duty deserves to be rewarded, at least mentioned for his or her actions. Anything less should be unacceptable. For no matter who you are, you will know in your heart that you are disappointed in your leaders for not even congratulating you, self satisfaction can only go so far."

Keyes braced his hands on his knees, pushing himself from his relaxed position, "Sounds like you have experience?" He mentioned and leaned side ways on the wall near the force field.

Naju almost got dizzy from turning around in circles so much to talk to the humans, "I did something... once. It is not as life threatening as a warrior's heroic deed, but it is _something_." Naju lifted her left hand, flexing her arm, "I built a form of synthetic robotics that allows a crippled warrior to heal beyond the body's natural ability." Naju pulled off her glove, "Years ago I developed mechanical parts for lost limbs and shattered bones, this system allows the lost limb to be replaced with a painless false arm, or leg, or internal organ, depending on the damage the body had sustained."

"Wicked cool." A human from another cell stared through the cell to Naju's arm, "How'd you lose it?" Keyes shot him a quick glare even though it was unseen by the human asking.

"A long time ago, there was... an explosion and I was forced to use my prototype system. It was an emergency and I lost all my work." Naju tapped her arm, "I lost my arm and my leg. Unfortunately, I was so injured that my brother was forced to take on the task of tying the synthetics into my body. I had limited time, but I still word on my prototype, it is not perfect yet and I will not stop until it is."

The door beeped, Naju's eyes went wide with shock, "Captain Keyes, it is best that you remove or hide the ranking symbols from your uniform." She whispered, "You will not like what they will do to you if they find out who you are." Naju gave her most serious look, trying to emphasize the danger of the situation. Keyes agreed.

Naju hopped along as if she were merely checking up on all the prisoners, exiting her holopad of her thoughts and studies until all that played on the blue lights were simple readings of the prisoner's vital signs.

"_Naju 'Manoree._" A golden clad sangheilian entered, Naju immediately knew the voice's owner, "_Noch 'Yarodee._" Naju would rather drink venom then say his name again, "_To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?_"

Noch's guards, two black special operatives, only sized up the room and everything in it as if the very floor would attack them. "_I am here on Council orders._" He answered, striding along side Naju as he observed the human prisoners, "_It is rumored that we may have a very... important visitor aboard our vessel, and do you know anyone of that nature?_" He asked, his height allowed his steps far more distance then Naju's; she was forced to walk faster every step he took just to say aside him.

"_Important visitors? You mean a prisoner?_" Naju looked around the cells, pretending to search for an _important person._ "_I know of no one of interest to the Councilor's, is this the only purpose of your journey to my prison block?_" Naju was begged, hoping to the gods that he answered her-

"_No._" Noch sighed tiredly, "_I understand you have sent me countless requests to have this prison block moved into your infirmary ward. Why that is, I do not know. No other medical trained minor domo has ever done anything of this sort, so tell me Naju, why should I allow this?_"

Naju took a deep breath and stood tall, it was time to stand for what she desired in, "_I have many reasons, 'Yarodee._" She bowed slightly, "_Though I will only mention the ones of most meaning. At times I hear from the Council that they are displeased when our prisoner's die before reaching their execution date. I do believe that it the greatest reason, but I would also take this as a chance to study more about human anatomy and natural behavior._"

Noch shook his head, "_Why would you waste your time researching human life? It is meaningless and humans have no consideration, they are more animal like then Jiralhanae!_" He laughed; Naju kept her ground, "_If I study hard enough, I may be able to find a human weak point. Possibly even a weapon that can hurt them and not us through chemical and bacteria, such a thing would be priceless to the war effort. The Prophet's would be most pleased by this advancement in technology and if you allow it._"

Noch's walk slowed, to which Naju thanked the gods because her legs were beginning to tire. "_A weapon of unimaginable power._" He smiled at the thought, "_If I allow you this prison ward to your infirmary medical supplies will be limited at first, though, if you show promise in your work I will assure you be noted for this achievement as long as I receive the weapon._" He turned to Naju, "_If you do not, you will lose you privileges aboard this sector. Do have an agreement?_"

Naju nodded, "_I will begin work tomorrow._"

"_Very good. I will require a regular update on your studies._" Noch and his guards began to the door, "_Remember our deal, it will be in your best interest deliver. Do not disappoint me._"

The moment the door slid closed, the Aristocrat and his guards were gone, Naju slumped over, panting as she slowly made her way to the elevated platform that hold the prison block controls. "By the Prophet's that was close..."

"What was that about?" A human from before spoke up, practically slicing through the air it was so thick. "That was Noch 'Yarodee. An Aristocrat of the worse kind, it is a good thing you had removed the symbols Captain Keyes, he was looking for you."

In a flash, Naju once more had Keyes' interest. "Why?"

Naju untied a small pouch from her hip, opening it and taking out a small fruit, "He is a servant of the Council. He does what they wish, however they want it done." Naju swallowed the tangy red plant, "Noch said he heard there was a high ranking human officer aboard our wonderful ship and no doubt was sent here to retrieve him for immediate termination."

Keyes nodded and turned back to the wall, leaning against it for support. "You protected me."

Naju blinked. Had she? Naju shook her head and crossed her arms, "I did no such thing... I simply... do not approve of executing a war hero." Keyes nodded, "If that's what you call it." He sat back down, no doubt tired from the journey into Covenant hands and finally feeling its full effect, "Thank you."

Naju's stance faltered, "You are welcome." She smiled, walking back to the platform to finish her fruity snacks.

* * *

_AN: Ahh. Well, a friend requested I revise this and I just loved the story so much I couldn't stop myself, so here it is, the revision.  
I hope it's good, I changed names and titles of the Sangheili or any alien in the Covenant armada to appear more accurate. However, all human names are still the same, Kenny, Gwen, and what-not, so that no reader of the original will be too disappointed. :)_

_Enjoy!  
I can't make you, but I would appreciate your input on this revision!_


	2. Replacements

**_The First._**

_The Sangheili Way._

_By: Deunan and Hawkings.  
(If you want to read the original, go look up Story: "Isunusi the First" or Author: "Deunan and Hawkings/Neheh Kha.")_

_Revised by: Kaimaler._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not, never have, and never will, own Halo, it's sequels/prequels/sellouts or anything of the sort. They belong to Bungie, they have their own website just rubbing it in your face about how much money they make off it. Go ahead. Check them out.  
I also, surprisingly, do not own this story, while I do own it's revision, the original is in no way my own, so I'm afraid all have created here is more flow through the story. :)_

_(Guess what italics mean? Yes! Talking in sangheilian!)_

_AN: Yes! OH HELLZ YEAH! I got Mass Effect 2 finally, just came in the mail yesterday, I haven't been able to play much 'cause I'm being nice to my brother (who's far more excited about it then myself) and he's played it all night long. :)  
I'm actually now going to go kick him off and take it. Yay! I'm so happy we have turns worked out YEARS ago. Don't know why other kids with siblings have nothing but "I wanna' get on!" The way I see it (since we first got a game console((N64/SEGA))_ that's childish and moronic, want an easier way? Set up hour turns for each sibling and get the parents to reinforce it by saying "I don't want to argue over it, it's pointless to do so. I want to make it even and fair."  
Parents LOVE that kinda' thing, are proud, and agree.  
This is a rant but I'm too anxious to care. :P

So now, I'm off to hunt down my old crew, curse Cerberus and attempt at every way possible to KILL the Illusive Man.

* * *

Naju would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't excited about testing the humans. As odd as that sounded, that's what it was. In no way did Naju want to damage their frail human bodies, so it seemed a questionnaire would be in order. It took her all night to write down the questions properly without sounding like a giddy little sangheilian who on their way to meeting one if not all of the Prophets.

The questions were basic so even one ignorant to the medical field or their own anatomy could answer at least somewhat.

Testing would have to wait though, the humans did receive a twice a day meal and there was one scheduled for early that morning. Instead of going straight from the youngling's bunks to the prison ward, Naju took a detour; it would be much harder to ask these questions while they ate when a much larger female was staring at Naju, watching her every move like an Aristocrat attracted to sangheilian civilian.

Naju hurried through the halls, slowing only when another sangheilian came down a corridor so as to not look suspicious. A female as young as Naju was expected to be at her post in the infirmary or in aid to a warrior, not jogging down the halls to the kitchens to stop a short tempered sangheilian from interrupting her time with the humans.

Naju just appeared around the corner as the female cook came out of the sliding doors on her way to the prison ward. Naju thanked the gods she was in time.

"_Wait._" Naju spoke, attracting the towering female's attention. "_I am heading to the prison ward for a medical examination, I can take this to them and bring it back to you when they are finished._" It was interesting to the female to see a younger take up a new chore. No one wanted more duties on top of the varied ones they already had and if this meant less for the constantly busy older female, then so be it. "_Only if you clean the plates when you return them._" She was extorting Naju and she knew it, "_Very well, I shall do them at the end of my shift, then I will clean them_."

Agreeing, Naju made off with the food. Quickly.

Growling, Naju entered the prison block, food in tow. "Early scheduled meal." She groaned, "Just one moment."

Naju approached the holoboard, shutting down the force fields. "Go ahead. Eat." She gestured to the plates on the table. Gradually and cautiously, the humans exited their cells to reach the food.

"The doors are locked; I locked them before opening your cells." Naju swallowed a small fruit, having her own morning breakfast as the humans, though disappointed, ate theirs. "There are Aristocrats outside and many guards, attempting escape would be impossible."

"The hell is this junk?" The same human from yesterday spoke up, staring unfavorably at the plates of food distributed. "_What-_" Naju was getting rather tired of different languages. "What do you mean? It is a plant from my home. It is common, has a bitter taste, but only when you eat the stalks. Other then that, it is a healthy meal for anyone; it carries major nutrition's that most require to live." Naju smiled inwardly at her studies, she knew they would come in handy someday.

He huffed, ripping a piece of the greenery off before slowly chewing it. Naju remembered the bitter taste of the stalks and shivered. They were dry and crunchy, noting about the stalks were appealing even when cooked thoroughly. "Oh, ew, God that's nasty." The human coughed up the plant, shoving his plate back on the table. "Jesus, tryin' to poison us?" Another male asked and Naju knew from previous experience that the tone the human used was regarded as sarcasm. When a person says one thing, but is not serious and has no intention of hiding it. Usually in an insulting basis or joking with close friends, however, Naju was not a friend, therefore making this insulting.

"I hear your sarcasm and would greatly appreciate you not use that tone with me." Naju stood, striding along to the table where all the humans immediately backed away, all except Keyes. "I do not choose the food, I pass it out, I do not cook, I work in the infirmary. If you have a problem with our food, please, speak with the kitchen staff, otherwise, do not eat and do not complain to me about it."

The same human sneered, "How the fuck are we supposed to get better food on this hell hole if we can't get it through you?" He crossed his arms, Naju also studied human gestures and body signs, some conscious some sub-conscious. Crossed arms were a sign of defense, discomfort, or possibly the human felt threatened. "I am not intending on being rude, but I must insist; I cannot do anything for you when it comes to a different sector. What I can do is what I am doing, which is allowing you medical care and freedom to move outside your cells."

"Medical care?" Keyes questioned and Naju nodded in reply, "Yes. I have convinced Noch to allow you into my infirmary for regular appointments. He believes it is for some kind of biological weapon I am developing." Naju cackled, "After a few years you learn how to manipulate ego-driven leaders to your benefit."

"Are you?" Keyes was a curious human. Naju gave him credit for even speaking to one of the opposite race, even if that one was unlike the others and focused on anatomical studies rather then war. It was quite the feat. "Developing a weapon?" Naju smiled, though, she knew it would pass the humans, they didn't know how to recognize a sangheilian's expression. "No. I could not even fire straight given the opportunity. I am not a good fighter nor do I condone war in the slightest, I would never even attempt to create such a monstrosity." Naju grimaced.

Keyes nodded to acknowledge Naju's answer, but she had suspicion that he did not believe her. Naju suddenly felt a sting in her two hearts, it was rightfully deserved, she was a sangheili and she had been in battle with her kind to slay many humans in war. It was a painful truth, but Naju was not one to hide from it.

"You should return to your cells, a new guard will be along shortly for his shift." Naju shooed the humans from the table of uneaten breakfast. "After his and the following guard's shifts, I will end my day at the infirmary and come back for you, at that time we will spend the night in my infirmary. It will take some time to begin the studies."

As the humans began to disperse back into their cells, the human who spoke first cautiously approached. He sighed as Naju had enough time to examine him externally. He had short brown _hair_, as humans called the pelt on top of their heads. He was from what Naju had learned, average height for a human Caucasian male and grey eyes, an uncommon but heard of combination of pigmentation. Naju felt somewhat proud of herself for memorizing those human facts.

"Uh, hey..." He gulped audibly, "I'm Kenneth Jakeman." He held his hand out, another gesture Naju learned as what humans do upon meeting a new person or greeting an old friend.

Naju was somewhat baffled by this gesture. She was sangheilian, barely a Minor Domo and even amongst her kind it was rare for another to introduce themselves with equality even when they were the same rank. Yet, as a human to a sangheilian, it was not rare, it was non-existent.

With the knowledge no other sangheilian had, Naju inched her hand to his and grasped it. Her two fingers and two thumbs engulfed his smaller hand. He shook her hand with a wide smile, "You are?" He asked as Naju had taken to shaking his hand back, "Naju 'Manoree." She introduced herself, finding endless amusement as Kenneth attempted to say her name.

"N'a-go." He groaned, knowing he got it wrong. "Sorry, just ain't the easiest thing to say." He grinned embarrassingly.

"I know of a name human tongue is capable of pronouncing, perhaps you would prefer it." Naju asked knowingly. "Jo." Kenneth blinked, "Jo? That's human enough for me." He smiled again, surprised. "A human female was captive in this prison block before you, she had told me her name was Joanne and once I told her my name, she had mentioned its difficulty for a human to repeat. Instead, she gave me what she called a _nickname._" Naju chuckled in remembrance, "She said she would give me her own and it was Jo, she said it was a shortened version of her own name; Joanne."

"Well then K-Kan'eth Jakeman, I it is a pleasure to properly meet you." Naju bowed lightly, trying to ignore her own mispronunciation, "However I do believe you should return to your respective cell before one of the guards realizes the doors are locked."

Releasing Naju's hand, Kenneth snapped his fingers quickly, causing Naju to jump. "I got a nickname too." He gave a toothy grin, "it's Kenny."

Naju smiled, not caring if it went unnoticed. "Kenny." She said for good measure, "That is much better."

Kenny turned around, finally leaving back to his cell as Naju activated the force fields and unlocked the main entry.

Naju talked with multiple humans, very few actually willing for a full conversation beyond _hi_ and _bye_. Naju found this annoying, but went along without choice. At last, her waiting ceased as the guards had arrived; ready to take on their duties.

"_Eral 'Tudee will be awaiting your night shift Naju 'Manoree._" A minor domo approached with a major aside her. "_Inat 'Ireamee and Thyu 'Nekolee._" Naju greeted, "_It is good you are not late this time, I have much work at the infirmary today and I do not intend on angering an honor guard._" The two switched places with Naju as she waved goodbye before disappearing out the sliding doors.

Kenny was officially uncomfortable around the minor and major domo watching the cells. Each one staring at each soldier in each cell, they spoke in their own language and he felt down right itchy around them.

Naju jogged down the halls, there was a very important patient who would be waking any minute and if she wasn't there to care for him, he might bring matters up with his brother, who, apparently, is extremely close to him.

Rushing into the infirmary, Naju discovered the Honor Guard was already waiting. "_Naju 'Manoree._" He bellowed. Naju winced, she was late. "_Where have you been?_" An undeniable growl rose in his chest, "_I was tending to the prison block, it is my second duty._"  
"_If it is secondary duty, then why have you forsaken your first duty as this sectors leading healer?_" Naju shrunk, "_I apologize, I meant no harm..._" She slinked past the heavily armored sangheilian, "_I simply wished to finish my duties without mistake, now it seems it was in vain. I will begin medical treatment on your brother immediately._"

The Honor Guard held his hand to stop Naju, "_No need. Other medical staff have already begun treatment. If you had arrived on time, you would have seen my brother has gone into surgery. I do not yet know what for, but I will know._"

Naju tightened her mandibles, "_I am truly sorry._" She slumped down, "_I am... I have never been late... If there is something I can do to repay you for my faults, please tell me._"

The Honor Guard smirked, "_Help him._" Naju stood straight, "_The others know not what do to, they are inexperienced and incapable of handling his wounds. I am told you are the best in this sector and have dedicated all your work into studying healing practices more then the art of war._"

The Honor Guard walked down into the surgical ward and Naju looked through the clear window into the room. "_He will die without your skills._" Naju looked back to him, seeing a compassion that moved Naju too strongly to deny him. "_I promise on my father's life I will ensure you are commemorated for saving him._"

Before Naju knew it, she was locked into the airtight surgical room, donning the medical professional suit, complete with all its recognition. Naju stepped into the main room, watching as the older yet ignorant sangheili healers stood aside for her to approach the suffering patient.

"_Status?_" Naju asked while reading the monitors, "_He fades quickly Naju, from our readings it appears as his lung has been punctured by the human's weapon. The metal shard still lies within and we cannot remove it without risk of killing him_."

"_They are called bullets and any information given on the type of bullet and human weapon used would be appreciated._" The others simply glanced at one another before returning to Naju, "_I do not know of such a thing. All I know is that it is threatening his life._"

Naju sighed, stepping up to the surgical cot, "_Step aside, I shall handle this._"

It took hours before Naju realized she had made small progress in the sangheilian's condition. He was going to die if she attempted to free the bullet from him.

A rush of fear hit Naju as she looked to the open window and saw the Honor Guard standing in the same place, he hadn't moved since she had arrived. Naju could only muster a shake of her head before having to clean the surgical wounds, stitching them up, and having the other healer's care for him until he was moved into the main room so his brother might see him off.

_Might,_Naju's mind stated, _you have an idea._Naju smiled to herself, "_Yes, yes I do._"

Naju exited the surgery room and made it to the Honor Guard who was only now reacting to Naju's previous gesture. He was clearly heartbroken as his hands indented the metal bar at the window.

"_You could not save him?_" Naju sighed, placing a caring hand on the Honor Guard's shoulder, "_Not like this I cannot. He is alive, heavily sedated, but alive. I had seen his wounds yesterday, it is my fault this has happened, and I mistook a severe wound for a mere battle scar._" The Honor Guard stared stoically toward Naju, offering little more then a silent accusation.

"_I can fix him._" Naju defended, "_It will take some time and hours of work, but if I work hard enough I can have him healed within three days._"

The Honor Guard seemed surprised, "_How? You said you could not._"

Naju held her left hand out, removing the tight glove from her hand and forearm. "_With replacements, like my own._" The Honor Guard cautiously took Naju's arm in his hands, his eyes scanning every wire and metal band, his finger's prodding various false muscles and tendons before being satisfied with his examination. "_I have never seen anything like this Naju, where did you receive this?_" He nodded to my arm.

"_I built this synthetic body; I am more it then biological. I had invented it years ago and after an accident I was forced to use my prototype, fortunately, I have upgraded the ware it is made with. If I use my creations to save your brother he will have considerably less flaws within his system though, I have not perfected it and therefore some precautions will have to be applied and followed without fail._" The Honor Guard freed Naju's arm before sadly smiling, "_Just return my brother to me._"

"_I must insist however, that because the system is not perfected and you have given consent for me to use an untested medical practice that in the event of your brothers passing, I will not be punished for using it._" Naju informed, easily sliding the glove back on her arm, "_As part of my duty I must warn you of the possibility of death. Affected by his current state, he has a sixty-two percent chance of living and a forty-eight percent chance of the procedure being fatal._"

"_From where I stand Naju, it does seem like these are better odds then simply letting him die._" The Honor Guard walked down the hall, Naju leading him, "_I do believe that the practice has been tested, at least, from what I have seen._"

This day would linger on, all other healer's aboard this ship were useless, and they knew little, if any, about reconfiguring a hurt sangheilian. Then again, Naju expected such; she only wanted something to complain about to herself while she worked on the dying sangheili. Though it was hopeless, even distracting her mind from the already near dead sangheilian's death by her failure and the little secret she kept from the Honor Guard.

The death of this sangheilian was very high; the synthetic machine could very well not agree with his body whatsoever and cause the end of the unsuspecting individual.

Naju had to hope this was not a fruitless effort.

* * *

**_Killerman83ca:_**_ Cool, glad you like it. The original author told me that it was you (and very few others) that I had to impress for a sure sign I had hit the nail on the head with this revision.  
I got it from here, all I was worried about was the beginning, how the old and new readers would take the newest outlook on the story, maybe their story they have as a favorite, because from what D&H said, there is a lot of fans and even more people who just like the story in general.  
I'm happy I passed at least one of the famed Isunusi readers/reviewers. (That being you.)  
I also hope you like this little installation, because D&H specifically said they missed out a lot of what they really wanted to do and were rather disappointed when the story had to end so soon and they had not finished it completely, being that there are supposed to be three parts to this story; a Trilogy in other words._

**_H3PD:_**_Yup, I know that now. -FACEPALM-  
Thanks for that, I needed a kick in the right direction after so long of not really even looking up anything to do with Halo. I have to play the games again, but I only own one and two! Oh noes, whatever shall I do? :)  
Ah well, anyways, I think I fixed the problem; you see anymore moments of my clear stupidity, please, just shove me back on course._

**_NemesisX312:_**_YES! That's EXACTLY the review I was hoping for! I'm happy, I'm happy, I'mma punch the man who says I'm not. :D  
I'm so going to continue on, I just love writing this already. It's a blast adding more detail to a story and from what I have heard and been told, I can do some depth at least.  
This is the newest addition and I hope you like it a lot too, for now, I do believe, I will watch for your reviews specifically. This one just makes me so thrilled! :)_


	3. Infirmary

**_The First._**

_The Sangheili Way._

_By: Deunan and Hawkings.  
(If you want to read the original, go look up Story: "Isunusi the First" or Author: "Deunan and Hawkings/Neheh Kha.")_

_Revised by: Kaimaler._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not, never have, and never will, own Halo, it's sequels/prequels/sellouts or anything of the sort. They belong to Bungie; they have their own website just rubbing it in your face about how much money they make off it. Go ahead. Check them out.  
I also, surprisingly, do not own this story, while I do own it's revision, the original is in no way my own, so I'm afraid all have created here is more flow through the story. :)_

_(Guess what italics mean? Yes! Talking in sangheilian!)_

_AN: Alright, I have a FREAKING LIST of health problems._

_Psycho-Psychosis, lockjaw, open nerve(two teeth chipped), frequent sinus headaches, nausia, tiredness, unexplained pains, and finally, stress. All these have to either be seen to by a professional doctor or I simply need rest._

_Great huh? Ah well, there's a new Predator movie coming out called "Predators" and "War for Cybertron" so I'll be happy here really soon. Ah yes, and the newest AVP game, I'm buying it. SO AWESOME._

_By the way, anyone reading this, go look up a movie called "TipToes." IT'S HILARIOUS. There was a Cracked article all about it._

_

* * *

_

Perhaps synthetics were the best course of action.

Naju was surprised; the Honor Guards brother had no negative reaction to the replacements as her own body did. Naju's mind raced with ideas, new procedures, better upgrades, and improved senses. A way to stop possible glitches and virus' from infecting her body, they were far from complete, but they were better.

Pleased with her work, and her success, Naju had exited the critical care ward back into the front infirmary where the Honor Guard had fallen asleep on a seat he had moved to the door. He wanted to be there, he wanted to know so badly he risked angering his superiors just to know his brother was alive... or dead.

"_Awaken, Honor Guard. I have news._" Naju smiled, finally facing a sangheilian that could catch her expression rather then the humans in the prison block. "_Naju, I must have grown tired._" He cautiously stood, stretching his arms and mandibles to awareness.

"_It does not concern me if you were tired, I understand. It has taken the evening and night to complete this... transition, but he is fine. What I can tell you now is that his immune system has reacted very well to the new synthetics, something not even my own body has done. His adaptation will make his life with false limbs and organs much simpler then my own._" Naju held the Honor Guard's shoulder subconsciously. "_This has been such a success I have discovered new ways to improve upon my own synthetics._"

The Honor Guard took hold of Naju's hand. Instantly, Naju was nervous. Placing a hand upon any higher sangheilian as a rank lower was considered unacceptable and insulting. Hierarchy was beginning to wear on Naju's mind.

"_I-I did not mean to do that, I am terribly sorry. It was just- I was only-_" The Honor Guard held Naju's hand in his own while holding the other up. "_Stop there Naju 'Manoree. You have more then deserve my friendship._"

Friendship. A word Naju had not heard from another's mouth in a long time, meaning it was a different thing she was sure though.

"_I am merely a Minor Domo, I am not deserving of such an ally._" Naju bowed her head, avoiding the Aristocrat's gaze. "_Naju 'Manoree, I will decide what you are and are not worthy of at this moment._"

A distinct hope raised within Naju's hearts, "_Honor Guard you humble me, but I cannot be what this war needs me to be and as such, I cannot be what you, as Honor Guard, would seek in an ally. Thus, I am unworthy, this you must see._"

"_I am Nejk 'Ojotee and my brother, Jkal 'Ehtamee owes you his life. I will respect that debt until he wakes and is able to carry out that oath._"

Naju stood straight, "_I have never heard of such a thing. Honor Guard, he is an Aristocrat and you are a guardian to the Prophet. Accepting this debt would require more from me then I am capable to give. Beyond my own worries, would such a thing be questionable between you, your brother, and council members?"_

_"Questionable? Yes. Can they do anything about it? No._" He smiled, "_Do not bother yourself with such things, Naju. When I leave tonight, I shall leave a communicator here so you may call upon me or my brother when in dire need. Only when the risk is great, understand?_" Naju nodded, eyes wide in disbelief, "_Of course Honor Guard, you have my word._"

"_Good. Now if my brother requires rest, I will leave tonight with him to my ship if it is allowed._" The Honor Guard turned back to his brother's door, "_There is nothing wrong with him anymore so there should not be any concern over his health. When he wakes though, he will feel numbness, after a few hours, pain, finally, his body will grow accustomed to the synthetics, but that will take some time. Otherwise, there is no medical concern over your brother, he functions on his own. I will send a discharge notice to you this afternoon, though now, I must tend to my secondary duty again before I am allowed rest._"

The Honor Guard smiled, grabbed Naju's shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug, holding the stunned Minor Domo to him. "_My thanks Naju 'Manoree, my brother is far more important to me then the Great Journey. I would not be here if not for him._"

Naju briefly held Nejk before he pulled back, "_If my superiors have a problem with honoring a debt, then so be it. There are no words to express my gratefulness to you._" She smiled, both released each others shoulders.

"_I should be gone before your next shift at the infirmary... I bid you farewell Naju 'Manoree and a good life. I will have my own men aid me in returning my brother to our ship._" The Honor Guard nodded to Naju and Nejk disappeared into Jkal's recovery room.

Naju stood there; she had vanished in her own way. Her superior, a sangheilian who would forever be above her had lowered himself to her level, as most would say to honor an unnecessary debt, vowed and required only by Nejk's sense of dignity.

Naju bet no one else had an Honor Guard's life debt.

She shook her head, still smiling brightly as she exited the infirmary. Every sangheili, unggoy, and kig'yar she crossed were all dumbfounded by the Minor Domo's new cheerfulness. Joy was not something known onboard a Covenant ship, mainly due to the only reason they were there was for war, if there was none and the Great Journey was completed finally, she was sure all around her would have been in a much finer mood.

Through the halls and around the restricted access areas, Naju found her beloved prison ward, filled with humans she could not wait to explore.

The door signaled her entrance with a chime before opening. Inside, Naju found Eldu awaiting her arrival once more.

"_Late again Naju?"_ He roared, "_Not only a few moments, but hours! This is outrageous, a direct violation of duty. I will report your time to our Shipmaster and let him deal with your-_"

"_Quiet Eldu._" Naju smirked, slinking toward the red male. _"I was busy saving an Aristocrat, he was the brother of an Honor Guard and even if I wanted to leave and attend my duties I am very sure he would rather have killed me himself then let me go_."

Eldu silenced his anger, Naju always knew the Major Domo was impatient, but he was also charismatic to various other sangheilians. This, however, was one thing he could not argue his way. "_I do not believe you_."

"_Believe me or not Eldu, that is what I have been doing all this night and so you cannot win this. You better see to your secondary duties as well while I ready the humans for medical treatment._" Naju felt as if she was floating on air, completely untouchable.

Eldu huffed, stomping to his exit.

Naju practically drifted to the console as she disabled the force fields. "We must leave to the infirmary now. Up and I shall bound you."

Kenny appeared first, to the silent thanks of Naju. "Bound us? You mean cuffs, right?" Kenny held his hands together, offering them upwards to Naju. "From my studies of human tools, I do believe that is what you call them. So, yes, cuffs." Naju held the small circles in her hands and for safety; she pulled a Plasma rifle from the armaments.

"Hands in front of you." She gestured her hands out, signaling them to do the same. As prisoners only had the choice, they did. Naju set the circles beneath their hands, allowing the fields to bind their hands. "You cannot remove them so do not try. They will remain where they are so you may rest your arms inside them without risking burns."

Kenny relaxed first, staring as the field held his wrists from touching the bright heat of the Minor Domo's 'cuffs.'

"Follow me, closely. We will attempt to avoid higher ranking officials, as you would call them. If we do find ourselves answering to one, Captain Keyes I would ask you hide yourself as best as possible. The Prophets have even found you as a threat; it would be safest for all if you remain unseen if you can."

Quietly agreeing, the marines tightened their numbers around their Captain. It was a dangerous walk through a ship of enemies, a task would not be simple for the humans alone, but with the aid of Naju, it would be a walk like any other.

Yet already the trip became more difficult then Naju hoped.

Many sangheilian's tried to threaten the humans following behind her. Each of their attempts thwarted by Naju's protection. It was aggravating to Naju that the many aboard the ship would be so uncivilized as to try an intimidate prisoners.

"Inside." Naju growled, watching as a Domo strutted by glaring at Naju's prisoners.

Disappearing inside a private room beyond the main section of the recovering victims of war, Naju deactivated their bounds. "That was certainly not as easy as I thought it would be..." Naju set the bounds on a table. "Onto more important matters, please, take a cot and wait while I gather my supplies."

Walking slowly to each his own cot while Naju fetched her tools, Kenny laughed, confusing every one else in the infirmary. "Is it just me or is this the downright strangest thing ever?"

Another marine cracked a smile, "What? Being escorted to an infirmary on an enemy ship _by_ the enemy or the fact that we're under protection by an enemy?" Kenny snorted, "Both."

"Yeah, that's pretty strange." A man combed his hand through his hair. "Strange? This is batshit crazy."

The marines laughed, Keyes simply sat on a cot grinning and shaking his head. "Fuckin' loons the lot of 'em." The red head spoke up, "Seems they can't get their facts straight. Friend or foe, what hell is this Elite's deal?"

"Fuck if I know." An anonymous called from the group, "At least we know she's not trying to kill us. That's enough for me." Kenny grinned, "The way I see it, she likes war as much as we do and is willing to help prisoners of war? Hell, she might as well be on our side."

The group groaned various disagreements and arguments coming from them. "Hey, calm down now, I said might as well be, doesn't mean she _is_." Kenny hushed the crowd.

"Your thoughts Private?" Keyes leaned back, enjoying the momentary escapism.

Kenny gulped, "Well Captain Keyes, if someone's volunteering to help what if they had the opportunity to work side by side? I don't _hate_ the aliens, I hate what they're doing, I mean, don't we all?" Kenny took off his helmet, scratching at his hair. "I don't think Jo's on our side or anything, but if there was someone who said _"hey, I believe in what they're doing"_ and wanted to join us against the Covenant, shouldn't we let them?"

Keyes sighed, "Son, I've been in this war since as long as I can remember and I've never seen one of these aliens even try to join us. If they had, probably would never have noticed anyways. Their people made their choice a long time ago when they decided to glass our planets. Given the chance, I'm sure they'd rather die then help us."

Looking down defeated, Kenny nodded in agreement. "Guess so Captain, you know more about this war then any of us." Kenny turned to Keyes just as Naju entered the room. "Sure glad you're on our side."

Naju stopped. "Am I... interrupting anything? I can wait outside for a moment if that is what you wish." Naju blinked, staring at the humans.

"Nah, just talking." Kenny answered, "What're those?"

Naju set her supplies down, "Multiple uses, vials, needles, and whatnot." Naju pulled the rolling table with her. "I promise though that nothing here will harm you, maybe you will feel a pinch, however, there is nothing seriously damaging about my medical tools. I have specifically taken the ones that you are capable of handling without infection or repercussions, I swear on my father's grave."

Naju was excited and nervous. Living humans in her infirmary, waiting to be tested and treated. There was no better moment in her life then when she picked up a syringe and focused on Kenny, the human in front of her.

"Just hold still, it will not take long."

* * *

**_killerman83ca_**: _Well, my revision requires some changes, i.e. names, appearance, etc. etc. Overall though the story is the same, just deeper insight. ;)_

**_Flamewinggirl:_**_ Oh why thank you! I feel warm fuzzy now. :) You have officially made my day.  
I'll correct misspellings and whatnot later on when I read over the story... It's so much easier that way._

**_NemesisX312_**_: I know, I really wanted to get the point across by at least revisiting it, if not, having Naju express openly her interest.  
Oh yeah, Naju'll learn a lot more as the story moves on, some funny, sad, and strange, but nonetheless, she'll learn the hard way. Or else the story wouldn't be interesting. :)  
YEAH PRESSURE! Totally something Naju's character was built for... Oh, wait...  
Opps._

**_H3PD:_**_ I hope I've fixed everything! Ranks and all! Thanks so much for correcting me there, I still feel so stupid. :P_


	4. Lockdown

**_The First._**

_The Sangheili Way._

_By: Deunan and Hawkings.  
(If you want to read the original, go look up Story: "Isunusi the First" or Author: "Deunan and Hawkings/Neheh Kha.")_

_Revised by: Kaimaler._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not, never have, and never will, own Halo, its sequels/prequels/sellouts or anything of the sort. They belong to Bungie; they have their own website just rubbing it in your face about how much money they make off it. Go ahead. Check them out.  
I also, surprisingly, do not own this story, while I do own it's revision, the original is in no way my own, so I'm afraid all have created here is more flow through the story. :)_

_(Guess what italics mean? Yes! Talking in sangheilian!)_

_AN: I seem to return from the dead a lot lately huh? Told ya'll, big surgery, hard work, homework, and a lot of Jones Cane Soda._

_

* * *

_

By the time the humans began licking their '_wounds_', Naju had already planned for the journey back to the prison block. No doubt the second time would be harder, especially with the news that Noch 'Yarodee was indeed searching the ship specifically for Captain Keyes.

Predicting the inevitable would allow the humans to return to the prison block, but as far as Naju could see, once Noch found out she had lied to him about said prisoner of war he would find, if not create, a suitable punishment for Naju. This had her worried. The only thing Noch hated more then humans was a heretic, Noch built his life around hunting them given the opportunity.

Noch's men would be out looking for Captain Keyes, sneaking the infamous human by would be a challenge. Naju wasn't known for charging head first into the enemy, this time the skills she possessed were exactly what she needed. Noch would punish her, but the humans would be unharmed and within the day they would be locked away until the execution date, Noch wouldn't be able to reach them and the worst he could do is strip whatever title Naju currently had, in an odd way, Naju was thanking her lower rank.

After some preparation, Naju had planned out a passage to the prison block. The humans may not have been aware of her plan but explanations could wait until later, for now, necessity struck.

Kenny watched from the sidelines as Naju prepared their return. It was an odd thing to think that a specie from the Covenant would help a human, especially if this person is an Elite, Kenny knew them as self-righteous creatures at best, and other times they were tight people, restrictions kept them from relaxing off duty. This was just what Kenny knew the UNSC knew about them and what Kenny knew about what they knew; no doubt somewhere in this list of strange problems there was a source for it all.

Kenny had no clue what it could be.

After Naju placed the cuffs on them all again, they left the infirmary quickly. Naju was clearly in a rush to get them back to their cells, probably the same problem as when they left. Guards asked too many questions, Naju could only answer a few before they became suspicious. It became apparent right away Naju wasn't well respected by her people or the other species aboard the Covenant ship.

She was at the bottom of the food chain and Kenny was sure they'd leave her on this ship when Master Chief showed up to save them all. The Covenant forces would evacuate, some left behind on accident or not enough time, Chief was going to destroy this ship and rescue them. Naju would be the last to be evacuated from the ship, she would die.

Kenny felt guilt creep up. Chief had to save Keyes, everyone knew Captain Keyes' importance to the UNSC effort, and they couldn't just let him die. They would have to send Master Chief in.

Maybe there was something he could do to stop Naju getting killed when the rescue mission commenced. He would have to ask Keyes, who probably won't condone his plan, but he wanted to help, he actually... liked this alien. She seemed fond of them as well.

The idea had been working so far, take the old halls and when guards would become interested in her and the humans, she'd simply yank the line, shove one, pretend kick another, growling angrily at others. Simple, easy, fast, the other guards would lean back to their positions and she'd be free.

If the humans were starting to get tired of this act, they weren't showing it. Each one was acting as if a different affliction carried with them, injuries, unkind treatments in the infirmary, etcetera. All was going well, not a single person out of place.

As Naju rounded the last corner, she was taken off guard by a much larger Sangheilian blocking her path.

"_Naju 'Manoree._"

Hissing inwardly, Naju acted as if she had just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "_Noch 'Yarodee._" She knew it; somehow, she just knew it. The door to the prison block was on this hall and Noch was waiting for them. Perhaps she should have seen this coming.

"_I would ask as to why you lied._" There it was, Noch was going to kill her and she fine well knew it. "_Yet I know why already, you have been charged before, so this will not be new to you._"

"_I had to take them to the infirmary; they were in dire need of care. They would have died within those cells, they to not have the same requirements as ourselves, same principle with the unggoy, they must wear masks at all times just to breathe. Humans can survive extended periods of time in our atmosphere if they stay too long though, they will contract disease and possibly die._" Naju argued, releasing her hold on the human next to her.

Noch ignored Naju's plea as his guards walked forward to his sides. "_Naju 'Manoree, I charge you with heresy. You have disobeyed a superior multiple times, due to his patience he has not reported these incidents, lied to protect a human waiting trial from the Prophets themselves, and you have betrayed the trust of a superior by siding with the humans. This is heresy; you have turned on all we've taught you Naju._"

"_If I have betrayed my people, then what have you done to my father's name?_" Naju glared, growling just as the guards came around to her sides.

Noch stepped back, "_To the prison block. Away from the humans._"

Naju complied; there was no way she was going to fend off two fully trained Special ops next to her while all she had was aim and luck.

"I am sorry." Naju turned her head to the humans behind her. "I have done all I could."

Kenny blinked; they turned a corner, Naju still pretending to shove them around since there were guards all around, and then this very same Elite shows up from the day before. Knock was his name... or something. He hadn't a clue anymore. Kenny did remember why he came after Naju explained it, Noch came for Keyes, saying things about execution dates, Keyes was infamous to them and they wanted him _bad_.

Noch had them guided back to the prison block, each taking their respective cells once more, only this time, Kenny stayed in the cell parallel to Keyes. Perfect, he had something he wanted to talk about without shouting it across a room or after Chief arrives.

Naju was gone now though, so the guards would be interested in listening to their plan, Kenny would have to be quick and quiet about it.

"Captain?" Kenny had gotten as close as he could to the force field and almost dug himself into the wall to get closer. "Captain Keyes?"

"Yes, Private?" He whispered back, aware of the guard doing his rounds, looking over each cell, fortunately, on the adjacent side currently.

"I want to help Jo, the alien that helped us."

Unable to see Keyes, Kenny was sure he wasn't too thrilled to hear this. Naju was Sangheilian, though she displayed no overall love for the Covenant, the war, or even spoke much about any unlike the other aliens usually did when given the chance, Naju was still a potential threat to the UNSC, the human race itself was on the verge of extinction in multiple ways, each one caused by the very specie and their leaders as Kenny sought to help now.

"Why would I allow that Private?"

Kenny was getting through, a little bit, mostly because of Naju's behavior around them mostly made Keyes reconsider the idea before shooting it down immediately. "She seems like a good gal, she's not like the others. She wouldn't have talked to us if she was, I mean, she can't feel any kind of necessity to-" "Guard." Keyes stopped him, both acting like they were almost asleep.

The guard, Major Domo, easy, passed by without a second thought and returned to the other Major Domo at the platform, where the two began conversing, oblivious to the humans plotting against them.

"What I'm saying is that Jo obviously doesn't feel like she owes this ship anything, if they had a chance they'd leave her to die and clearly she knows it. Look at what they've done to her already, she's said she doesn't go in the field, all she does is heal others and when they did toss her into the fire, she was nearly killed." Kenny eyed the guards constantly, just as Keyes did, both trying to get their point across without alerting them.

"If we can, we will, otherwise, when Chief gets here we won't have long to leave." Keyes replied hesitantly, "Like it or not Private, she is still Covenant and we can't risk our lives for hers."

"Understood sir." Kenny grumbled, it was all he could do, just like Naju, there was not much they could offer each other in this war, but they were going to try anyways.

* * *

**_killerman83ca_**_: I can tell. You said the same thing twice. :)  
That means you're double excited! :D I feel so happeh. Lol, I'm crazy._

**_NemesisX312_**_: This one isn't long, but it's a set up to a long, insane, romantic, sad, funny, etc. story. Finally things will start moving!  
Any case, in store for the next chapter: LONGER. And after that? EVEN LONGERRRRRRRRAAAAHHHH!MONSTERTRUCK!_


	5. Freedom?

**_The First._**

_By: Deunan and Hawkings._

_Revised by: Kaimaler._

**_Disclaimer: _**_... LAWL._

_(Guess what italics mean? Yes! Talking in sangheilian!)_

_

* * *

_

All those years working in the prison blocks and she never had been on the inside before. It was certainly a change in perception. Perhaps the meaning of prisoner of war was far different then she originally anticipated her being an onsite medic and guard rather then a warrior in the war.

For now it seemed all there was on her side was herself and the clothes on her back.

There was a way for her to reverse the field and escape the cell, but there was no way she could make it out of the ship, escape the Covenant on the land below, and risk surviving the human armies that undoubtedly waited just outside parameters.

Though, with the humans help she could make it past the human soldiers. Where would that leave her? On some uncharted landmass with the Covenant as her enemy and the humans intolerance.

She couldn't escape and live, even if the humans didn't kill her, she was sure they would anyhow even as other humans speak praise about her. She was stuck, this time without a reason for her survival. Maybe she had dishonored her name, but she didn't have much of a name anyways. She never posed an important asset to the Covenant's campaign; she may have actually damaged it at some points.

Though now it seems, through her many times being deemed unworthy of even being a sangheili, this time they may get to her. Only because of the humans trying to survive their ordeal in the prison block.

But it was so far from the private cells held for heretics and traitors. She'd have to incapacitate the guard after deactivating the lock, travel down corridors and rooms filled with Covenant armies just to reach the prison block, not counting all the active heavy weaponry in the garage that was being tested again. At the prison block doors, she'd have to override the door's lock, fight and probably kill two of her only acquaintances aboard this ship before releasing the humans.

Then what? Go where and how? She would collect weapons on the way, but that won't save anyone from getting re-captured on the enemy ship. They haven't escaped, only made her superiors angry.

They would kill her on the spot. The humans would go right back to prison and most likely be moved immediately for execution.

By the Prophets, this would be difficult.

* * *

Thankfully, hope began springing up around the prison block through all humans, slightly concerning the Elite guards.

Once one of the soldiers's mentioned the Master Chief, suddenly things weren't looking too bad.

After all, Captain Keyes was a revered leader, he was brilliant at his job and if it wasn't for him, Kenny was pretty sure they would have lost the war by now... If not, then be in a very questionable situation in terms of the war.

When mentioning Chief and Keyes in the same sentence everyone immediately knew they would be saved before the Covenant either interrogated or executed them, both was preferable but Kenny could live with _'before execution'_, he wasn't picky.

The Elite guards noticed the change in their human prisoner's almost immediately. For one moment, the humans said nothing but a few murmurs here and there, nothing the guards were interested in listening too. Though, after one human spoke up with a smile plastered across his face, the Elite's knew they should start listening.

With spirit's rejuvenated, the humans started joking, taunting, and acting as if they were the guards; not the Elite's who so clearly patrolled the cell's they were locked in.

Strange behavior resulted in aggravated guardsmen. All the humans did was enjoy themselves, complimenting the guards on the design of their ship, all while Captain Keyes rested against the wall of his cell, smiling inwardly at his men's attitude.

The moment the Elite's found the shouting and singing on their last nerves; their individual communicators rang, the small lights flashing green as they took the comm's, stole a concerned glance, then took off without a word to the interested prisoners.

"It's gotta' be him." He grinned widely, "No one can attract such a crowd." Another replied.

Kenny smiled, relief washed over him like heavy rain in a scorching desert. He felt like a weight he never truly knew had been lifted and tossed aside carelessly, without any kind of worry.

* * *

Naju ran, fast as she could. Thankfully, she knew how to rewire a force field, maybe it was stupid, maybe it was utter genius or just plain and simple suicide. Either way, as she saw it, she was going to be killed, this way she wouldn't stand bare and shamed as she is executed publicly to serve as a warning to others like her.

She developed various technology onboard the ship, while superiors said a quick "_thanks_" and received a reward by their superiors, Naju had always planned for such an occasion.

She preferred to die with a chance to fight back, defend herself and her dignity. Honor was no longer part of the equation.

Covered by the latest alarm, guards that had ran past in attempts to thwart the invading humans paid little attention to who was pretending to join them; they didn't look down smaller corridors as the bulk of Covenant aboard ran in the opposite direction. It was the perfect time.

This could be a brilliant plan to escape were her conscience not nagging at her to save the humans.

_Save them?_ Her darker side scoffed, _They would not come for you were they the ones escaping!_

She knew it was stupid, immature, and would probably go unwelcomed, but she had to, she had to keep what was left of her mind and soul. She lost everything else, even her brother was off with a higher rank then she; campaigning against the humans in the war was a difficult task, certainly not one where family could commune frequently. In fact, it had been approximately ten years since she last spoke with her brother; she didn't even know if he was alive, no one would tell a lesser if they felt it unnecessary for the war effort.

Yet those humans, the ones like Kenneth, they deserved to be saved, to be rescued and preserved even if it meant her life. He was a soldier that could change the war, a strong heart, an unwavering will; it was all it took to turn the tides of battle. Kenneth could do this. He'd go past as unrewarded, but for now, all this war needs is an end, not a hero.

Naju navigated quickly through halls, cutting corners, sometimes nearly crashing into another as she made her way to the prison block.

It wasn't hard to be mistaken for a rushed off-duty guard so long as she kept her left side hidden from passerby's she'd be completely unrecognizable in the heat of battle.

What bothered her now was whether or not she could reach the humans imprisoned before the humans attacking her ship beat her to them... probably killing her in the process.

_Not a bad death_, She mused weakly to herself, trying to convince her it wasn't that bad. _Most warriors die that way, if I were to die fighting surely I would be commended; it is rare superior's dishonor one that died while fighting bravely against their enemies._

"But it still happens." She thought aloud, mandibles twitching in annoyance. _Enough! Free the humans, after that they will decide my fate._

It was easier now that this section of the ship was mostly clear. There was one room that stood between her and the humans. Unfortunately for her it homed two Aristocrats' and a Councilor, one of the only Councilor's on the ship, the swordsmen were his bodyguards to put it lightly. They would kill anyone the second the Councilor told them too.

And she was a to-be shamed guard from the prison block directly adjacent to his chambers. Naju, thankfully, knew the room and the three sangheilian's in questions positions. The Aristocrat's would be off in the far corners, hiding from sight until otherwise wanted by the Councilor who stood above them all by an elevated platform to a mainframe; it wasn't _the_ mainframe of the entire ship, but it gave him free access to the section of the ship he was responsible for and that's all that mattered here.

The Councilor, his name unknown to her, was not to participate in the battle at hand; his place was commanding the others and seeing them through this fight alive.

To free the humans with getting killed by the invaders meant she _had_ to go through this room. _Now._

Mentally preparing herself, Naju rushed through the door and stood at the base of the ramp leading to the Councilor's mainframe access. Do doubt with all records of events early and new, he already heard of her recent... developments.

She held her rifles straight, watching out for the inevitable. The Councilor, confident in himself and his guards, simply turned to face her with a stoic face.

"_Naju 'Manoree._" He greeted, "_Come._" With a wave of his hand two Aristocrats's appeared beside the platform and Naju was called up to it. Cautiously, she did as he ordered but not without her weapons ready.

"_I am intrigued by your actions._" He stated while glancing over mainframe, her name and records up front. He was researching her and her history. "_Your father was quite the warrior. We do our best to ensure family linage does not affect their young, sometime it seems things slip past us. Others are cruel, will recount the past if only to thwart a threat._"

"_A threat? You have me mistaken for some other being._" She wasn't surrendering her ground, the little she really had as the swordsmen stood at the bottom of the ramp, studying her every move.

He breathed deep, arms crossed as he read more of her files. "_No, it is you who does not understand Naju._" Without turning back to her, he explained further. "_Your father was my oldest friend, I knew you when you could barely walk, your brother too._" He grinned, fond of old memories, "_I had never thought for one second you or your brother would be any different then your father, I was wrong in one case._"

The Councilor finally approached her, he was... unreadable. Naju had minimum experience with Councilor's, she had only met one once a long time ago and that was because she was delivering a message. He kept his majesty flawlessly; he appeared and spoke formally even as danger rushed to his door.

"_Your brother had your mother's approach while you had your father's fire._" His hands gripped her shoulders gently; in turn she lowered her rifles, shocked at the Councilor's words. "_You fight for what you believe in with more power then I could ever have anticipated._" One hand moved to the side of her face, he was saying his goodbye's to his brother's daughter; in turn, he loved her as a daughter._ "You are as beautiful as your mother, they would be proud of you Naju._"

Then she realized what was happening, the guards below didn't acknowledge it and neither did the Councilor to a certain extent. This was a dying warrior's last words. He knew the humans would break past his forces, the ship would fall today, he would die and if she didn't hurry; she would to.

It sparked a respect within Naju she never had for another being. Holstering her rifles, she nodded to him, her eyes betraying her feelings toward the Councilor. He noticed her change and now knew she learned the truth.

"_You will go on to do great things Naju. May the God's watch over you and guide your future._" She held his upper arms as the two exchanged one last moment of silence together.

She liked him, she decided, he was unlike the others; where they would have killed her, he negotiated, showed compassion to a lesser sangheili.

"_Tell your brother I send my regards._" With that, he released her and turned back to the mainframe, shutting down the computers as she slowly turned away.

"_I do not even know your name._" He smiled a comforting but still depressing thought. "_I am Vtca 'Oanomee_."

"_God's guide your spirit Councilor._" With a bow, she descended the ramp, passing the two guards with a new found sense.

As it goes, time passed them by, Naju wanted this odd Councilor (odd only because of his words) to survive the ordeal. They both knew who blasted down their halls, killed their warriors; the Demon. It was common knowledge of his exploits against the Covenant. Keyes was an important leader; he was valuable enough for the Demon to spend his time and rescores finding then rescuing him.

That and the communicators kept playing over and over warrior's staring down the Demon through the rifles and carbines.

Time went fast for Naju and the Councilor as she took one moment to ensure she never forgets this life the Councilor was giving her. It was life; if he did so choose, she would be dead, no trouble, a last act of violence on his part.

It also went fast for the attacking humans. In the time it took for Naju to escape her prison cell, track down the long way in attempt to avoid attention, then reach the mainframe, speak to the Councilor, the humans had just now reached her. They moved faster, had a better plan, Naju had no hopes of out running them, only a chance to cheat death.

This was that moment.

As the door rung the room's newest visitors, the Aristocrat's and Councilor armed themselves; Naju swung around as the first humans opened fire.

"_Naju, go! Be safe young one!_" The Councilor fought back; the only honorable way to shed blood.

The swordsmen had a melee advantage with a dominating Councilor covering them; it didn't last long as Naju noticed. _It_ was here. The Demon struck down an Aristocrat with the alien weaponry point blank. Almost the same with the other, as the soldiers fired the Demon dodged a death blow from the last swordsman, offering little more then a grunt in response as the Demon blocked the next blunt attack from him. His tries to gain the upper hand was hopeless, the Demon was just barely as large as he, but he possessed far more strength and will.

Knowing his death was coming even while the humans were still just entering the ship, the swordsman's only plan was to fight back with bravery; in hopes the memory of his position; his existence would be remembered.

If only by the shamed lesser female who stood in awe.

With the Aristocrats gone, the Councilor had the courage to battle as if he was winning. The humans had little worry now the two main threats were taken care of and to snap her back into reality they aimed and fired at her.

With her agility, she escaped injury by a split second, the door opening and slamming shut instantly.

Naju barreled down the corridor. There it was the prison ward the humans were locked away in. All she had to do is free them and beg them to save her.

That would be easy... right?

Worrying about if she'll live or die; the ultimatum involved, was in no way a good concern as of the situation. Either free them, earn some kind of thanks, or not and die. Even if they kill her anyways, it wasn't certain and therefore a little to none chance of survival. Little was more promising then trying to fight off a squad of humans and the Demon that already destroyed half her ship.

Rushing through the door, Naju vaguely caught the humans standing at attention, somewhat surprised by her sudden arrival.

"Jo!" She heard Kenny, but she felt she couldn't reply at the moment. She was out of breath; adrenalin was rapidly increasing as she thought about the humans behind her, armed and deadly.

Focusing on the program at hand, she shut down the cell force fields; the humans were free. She did her part, small as it may be, and she still did what she intended on doing from the very beginning. Naju direly hoped that counted for something.

The bursting sounds of overjoyed humans almost drowned out Kenny's calling her name. Shifting through the small crowd of relieved humans, Kenny came upon Naju, smiling ear to ear as he stood in front of her.

She was shorter then most Elite's he came across, though he already knew that was caused by her age and no doubt would change in time.

"Jo! What're you doing? Are the others outside, are they coming?" Kenny couldn't contain his excitement; with his arms out he hugged Naju, patting her back before releasing her. Naju panting and scared clean out of her mind, too much so to really notice Kenny. "What's up Jo?"

"They are coming!" She pointed to the door, hunching over to look him straight in the eyes. "They tried to kill me! When the get here, they are _going_ to kill me!"

Kenny held up his hands, "Hold up Jo, no one's going to kill you. We'll talk to Keyes, he'll fix this." Kenny gestured her along with him to Keyes; currently inspecting his newest weapon of choice while the two approached.

"Captain Keyes sir!" Kenny saluted as the Captain saluted in return, "At ease soldier."

With a nod, Kenny glanced to Naju. "Sir, Jo says the others are coming, they're just down the hall." Naju was fighting, the others saw this and she really could care less with her life on the line. "Unfortunately, Jo says they've tried to kill her already, given her place as Covenant of course. I'd like to make a personal request."

"I know what you're going to ask soldier." Keyes shushed him with a tired sigh, "I don't like it, but she's not an enemy. You were... removed from your position, were you not?"

"Y-yes sir." Naju's hands kept rubbing over each other as the Captain addressed Kenny, "Then she's not Covenant, she's free-lance."

Kenny's eyes went wide, "I guess so sir, but what do we intend on doing with her? We can't kill her, after what she's done here. I know Chief would've gotten us anyways; still she did what she could. That matters, doesn't it sir?"

"It's not up to me private, we'll have to send a request to Lord Hood, see what he'll do." Keyes raised the rifle into his hands just as they heard the thunder of footsteps outside the door, "Until then, she, as a freelancer without a faction-" He turned to Naju, "You don't have a faction, do you?"

Naju got the point, she wasn't blind. "No sir."

"-Then it's our duty to wait for superior orders on whether or not holding a freelance with UNSC personnel is the right choice." Kenny smiled chuckling as he looked back up to Naju, "Like I said, she's with us, but not one of us. She'll have minimum access to prevent any accidents. She'll be protected by the chain of command up to where Lord Hood allows it; if he allows it at all."

Kenny's joy was viewed as overoptimistic to Keyes; he felt the need to enforce himself. "If Lord Hood gives the word private I won't have a soldier disobeying orders, understood." His smile faded, nodded and saluting the Captain once more. "Yes sir, thank you sir."

Naju's arms fell to her sides; her own smirk didn't go unnoticed by her human friend beside her. "Get your gear soldiers, we're going home."

The soldiers, naturally, cheered with their weapons raised. Questions would arise later on Naju's freedom, for now, she was thankful she'd get out of this alive.

As the small group of freed soldiers enclosed on the door, it slid open to welcome the rescuers.

"Don't look like they need much a' savin'." A soldier laughed, the squads greeted each other, exchanging a few welcome backs and ho-rahs.

"What the hell?" Another exclaimed, "There's a split-lip with Keyes." He murmured to the freed soldier who nodded in return before explaining her presence.

"Interesting company you keep these days Captain." It was the Demon... with a female's voice? "Mind introducing us?"

* * *

_**killerman83ca:** Thanks, Killer. I'm working on the revision more seriously, but other stories have my main focus currently. "The Next Life" and "Stunning Encounters" being the most urgent.  
I know there is stupid yet unnoticable mistakes around here somewhere, but for now I'll pretend I'm great. :)_

**_Sgt. Nolisten:_**_ Erk, yeah... about that! Heh, "The First" is third on my story priority list because it's a rewrite for two old friends of mine, but I'm still working at it! I want to make it more... realistic. HAH- I know how that sounds, ridiculous right? True, true. Naju is a unique character and I want to make sure she gets all she deserves and more, y'know? So I'm trying to create a more immersive field as well as making chapters longer._

**_mckeown:_**_ Hurpadurp. That would be true in some cases, an Aristocrat cannot save everyone. Especially when a sudden attack desimates a ship, takes Naju away, and are coincidently humans! He can't fix that. No one can. It's an honor thing, a heretic thing, a crazy, psychopathic, religious thing for these loopy aliens.  
WOOT LOOPY_

**_DKrumpp007FTW: _**_GLARG. More updates... I'M TRYING. I have two other stories, one major, the other for fuck's sake. 'Cause if it stayed in my head any longer I WOULD EXPLODE._

**_NemesisX312:_**_ I like that. It sounds like the ending of an episode of "Mythbusters." :D  
Coping... HURM. That's not something Naju's good at. Just read and see. ;)_

**_Gallyn: _**_I AM YOUR FAN.  
I just saw your name and checked you out. I am getting around to reading your stuff. BEEN SO BUSY. I love Renamon, loved her since I first saw her appear. I wish there were more good stories with Renamon as a main or even romancible character. :D  
Any suggestions? :P  
There is WAY more. I'll try and work to updating more, all I can do is this for now. "The Next Life" and "Stunning Encounters" are my top priorities as of late because they are my original ideas.  
And I'm selfish.  
And cruel.  
But I am merciful. xP_


End file.
